warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Syrath the Immortal
Wow dude your a serious hardcore writer! NecrusIV 01:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) The Inquisition wouldn't be worried about Syrath, their fearless, it would more be an "Interest". NecrusIV 23:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Good point. They wouldn't be worried; rather, they'd be thinking "Shoot it up then burn it with fire.", haha. KuHB1aM Also, for the Ordo Malleus, they'd certainly know of the fickle and ever-changing ways of Chaos. It probably wouldn't puzzle them for long until someone stated something along the lines of "because they can". --Lither 22:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Ummm Notyhing is hidden from the great mutator, first off he has god karos to plan mellenia ahead, second He knows all that his minions know so if they start making daemonic pacts, he would reabsorb him in 5 seconds. Third, Mortals strike daemonic pacts to get more power (typically its to be better sorcerer) so the fact that a greater daemon of Tzeentch sealing daemonic pacts is ridiculous. For russ! For the Wolftime! 20:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Its not ridiculous! plus its karios and its completly possible for Syrath to scheme and create pacts with daemons cuase once they make the pack there no longer the gods property but Syraths . Also Syrath still is kind of helping Tzeentch as much as him self at times becuase some of his forces are Tzeentch cultists and he is creating change and magic .Imposter101 16:24, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I just have two comments... those vermin-kin make me think of the WH:Fantasy skaven, i imagine you use the models of the skaven clan-rats for the lesser daemons (assuming you use a chaos daemon army based around this article) --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I do believe that Imposter101 is going to be using Clan Rats or coverted Warphunters as his lesser daemons to his CSM army.Cal XD 23:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) If someone is wanting to add something to this page then please inform me first. This is mainly directed at Imposter101. Please just send me the quote or post it on the talk page so that I can edit it before it is added to the page. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 15:35, December 6, 2010 (UTC) i wouldn't say several sensei maybe a few. Primarch11 01:34, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Daemons are pretty powerful and Syrath, at the height of his new found power, would be more than capable of killing most Sensei he found. Grim survived mainly because he encountered Syrath before the daemon had gained it's new powers. Grim continues to survive because he knows how the Immortal Gambler operates and can counteract him. A Shadow Before the Dawn 03:04, March 13, 2011 (UTC) i suppose but don't forget sensei can't be detected by Daemons or psykers so he couldn't have killed many. Primarch11 03:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) If they are manifested on the physical realm then he could see them. Cal is not trying to say that he avidly hunted down the Sensei. He is merely stating that Syrath would be more than a match for one if they were encountered. Supahbadmarine 04:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC) That is a well written article, at your request I gave it a read over and it is perfectly Canon... I particuarly like how you showed that Tzeentch saw what Syrath was doing and betrayed him as he does to so many of his followers... well done --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 03:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Syrath has never been un-comfortable; he's completely and utterly insane and enjoys executing his own troops for the sheer entertainment of their reactions, he keeps Tyranids as pets and has had them battle against his enemies in his arena. Imposter101 17:48, November 17, 2011 (UTC)